Ce qui n'est pas dit
by sakka-kun
Summary: Mavis rend visite à son petit-frère; Stephen Stilman. Inquiet pour elle dans un environnement rempli d'hommes, il l'enferme dans une petite maison à l'abri du sexe opposé. Et la vie qui aime bien Mavis lorsqu'elle fouine va lui donner l'occasion de ne plus s'ennuyer lorsque, la nuit, elle espionnera quelques personnes à leurs dépens.


**Lighty-kun est malade alors je lui écris ça rien que pour que sa maladie et son ennui s'envolent !  
>Enjoy !<strong>

**C'est du M alors pas touche les enfants !**

**Ce qui n'est pas dit**

Mavis était assise à la fenêtre des appartements de l'Etat-Major et brodait comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude. Elle portait une longue robe bleu clair et une coiffe blanche pour aller avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait ramené en chignon. Ses yeux verts se perdaient dans les rangées de tentes du camp du général Alexander. Elle était venue ici pour rendre visite à son petit-frère mais voilà que ce dernier avait décidé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vint lui rendre visite, le soir, elle se plaignit de l'ennui que lui inspirait le fait d'être pris au piège tel un oiseau dans sa cage. Mais Stephen Stilman ne fit rien de ses jérémiades et la laissa où elle était. Il lui offrit de temps en temps une petite balade en plein air. Et Mavis qui se dépérissait dans cette grande maison tuait le temps en écrivant des lettres à sa famille et à ses amis. Mais la réserve de papier s'amenuisa rapidement, tout comme le nombre de personnes auxquelles elle pouvait écrire. Bientôt, elle se remit à broder sans trop savoir comment faire pour s'échapper.

Mais la chance aimait Mavis et sa curiosité. Elle lui offrit un petit clin d'oeil du destin qui allait lui permettre d'aimer les fenêtres et jouer les fouineuses, comme elle le faisait si bien d'habitude.

Un jour, un boulet de canon des sudistes vint s'écraser dans le camp, la faute à un pauvre artilleur qui n'avait pas voulu jouer la carte de la discrétion. La cavalerie, alertée, fut la première à se lancer sous le feu de l'ennemi, épaulée par l'infanterie et les fantassins. La bataille dura deux heures, avec des pertes minimes pour le nord qui reconquit bien vite son territoire plus une centaine de kilomètres carrés en plus.

Dans cette zone nouvellement conquise se trouvait une jolie maison perdue adossée à une falaise qui grimpait de façon à former un ravin dont personne ne s'approchait, faute de position stratégique. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle, courait un petit ruisseau qui serpentait dans la forêt avoisinante, abreuvant au passage pins, marronniers, érables, boulots, fougères et mousses en tout genre. Le printemps y avait laissé des fleurs et un potager envahi par la mauvaise herbe, faute d'entretien.

Stephen Stilman, inquiet pour sa soeur, ordonna à ce que l'on restaure et nettoie cette maison de deux étages de fond en comble de façon à ce qu'elle puisse accueillir Mavis, avec l'accord du général bien sûr. De cette façon, la jeune femme se retrouva coupée du monde extérieur encore plus qu'elle ne l'était au camp, ses journées entrecoupées de deux visites puisqu'on la laissait seule le matin.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes, on n'en avait pas trouvé l'utilité, et si Mavis avait voulu s'échapper, elle aurait très bien pu le faire. Mais elle avait l'eau courante, le papier à dessin, la nourriture et la nature à perte de vue. Alors si en plus elle pouvait échapper au chaperon que sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était en ville, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Cette solitude lui plut aux premiers abords, malheureusement, la jeune femme était du genre à vite se lasser.

Mavis exhorta à nouveau son frère de la faire revenir auprès de lui, malgré les risques qu'elle encourait à être si près des sudistes. Elle ne reçut en échange qu'un élément perturbateur - une vieille femme - pour veiller sur elle et ses caprices ainsi que déranger son éphémère sentiment de liberté. Elle reçut entre temps quelques lettres qui lui permirent à nouveau de patienter et découvrit un livre de botanique dans une des bibliothèques de la maison dont elle se servit pour empoisonner son nouveau chaperon.

La vieille ménagère but le thé aux herbes que la jeune femme lui avait préparé puis du s'en aller à Raleigh à cause d'une sévère diarrhée doublée de maux de têtes. Mavis retrouva ainsi son havre de paix, sa tranquillité mais aussi son ennui, lorsqu'elle termina de lire tous les ouvrages que renfermait la maisonnette et qu'elle termina de fleurir les pièces d'innombrables bouquets sauvages.

Un soir, elle songeait à repartir chez elle, au risque de retrouver sa vieille gouvernante, lorsqu'elle referma son journal de bord. Les cheveux détachés et en robe de nuit, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant. Elle éteignit la bougie qui trônait sur la table basse devant elle avant de tourner une dernière fois la tête en direction du dehors, quand stupeur…!

Entre les arbres du bois, dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle distingua deux silhouette depuis sa fenêtre du deuxième étage. La première était celle d'un homme, grand, musclé et adossé à un arbre. Il portait l'uniforme du nord et son calot était couché sur le sol. La deuxième silhouette appartenait aussi à un soldat, mais nettement plus petit. Il était debout face à son alter-ego, détendu et leurs mains étaient jointes devant eux. Ils discutaient d'un air léger sans jamais que l'un ne détourne le regard de l'autre.

Le petit manège dura une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles Mavis demeurait accroupie derrière le cadran de sa fenêtre de peur de se faire voir. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient du montant en bois, de sorte à ce qu'elle se cache dès que quelque chose s'approchait de son côté. Mais les deux silhouettes ne faisaient ni attention à elle, ni attention à la maison à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Elles s'approchèrent soudain sensiblement l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent dans une passion qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Mais l'étreinte se mua rapidement en un baiser fougueux alors que les doigts des deux soldats s'entrelaçaient d'envie et de secret. La nuit était parfaitement silencieuse, comme elle l'était à la campagne, de fait, Mavis put discerner quelques murmures amusés qui venaient des ombres qui se mouvaient lascivement au gré de leurs lèvres souveraines. Elle crut distinguer quelques paroles d'amour puis des gémissements et une fois même une insulte mais rien n'était plus sûr.

Vers minuit, les silhouettes s'éloignèrent, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de la pièce éteinte où se trouvait la jeune femme. Les mains ne se séparèrent pas tandis que l'herbe mouillée de la nuit s'écrasait à chaque foulée que faisait le couple. Mais… Et si tout cela n'avait été que dans la tête de Mavis ?

…

Plus les semaines passaient et plus la situation nord-sud s'enlisait. Aucun des camps n'avait récemment gagné l'une des batailles qu'il avait livré, si bien que Mavis pouvait rester dans sa petit maison en pleine quiétude, attendant patiemment que la nuit l'enveloppe de sa douce pénombre.

Car au fil du temps, les deux silhouettes étaient maintes fois revenues pour s'aimer dans le secret. Le printemps avait accueilli leurs premières rencontres et à présent l'été les confortaient dans leur histoire. Les bribes de phrases étaient devenues des poèmes, les doigts entrelacés de longues étreintes et les regards enflammés de douces caresses, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Et le temps devenant brûlant, Mavis avait de plus en plus droit au spectacle d'un torse se dénudant et d'interminables minutes de fascination de la plus petite des ombres. La jeune femme n'avait pas averti qui que ce soit, n'avait pas demandé à ce que l'on poste des gardes ou bien chassé les amants secrets. Elle s'était contentée de les observer en silence en rageant parfois lorsque les deux soldats étaient trop loin pour qu'elle les voit ou lorsqu'ils étaient timides, là, enlacés contre un arbre.

Cette proximité des corps, ils la supportaient mal. Le plus petit des deux soldats avait toujours tendance à commencer quelque chose de plus profond que leurs baisers passionnés mais le moment venu d'aller plus loin, il retournait sa veste, effrayé et s'excusait platement en voyant que son amant arborait souvent une érection. Ce désir, il ne l'assouvissait pas lui-même de peur de faire quelque chose de travers mais voir ensuite son compagnon se contenter ne le laissait jamais indifférent, rajoutant un peu de pathétique à la situation.

Et Mavis était excédée par ce petit manège. Pas qu'elle était dégoutée ou lassée - loin de là - mais juste qu'elle voulait un peu d'action entre les deux soldats qui en souffraient indéniablement. Mais elle se résignait à aller leur dire quelque chose. Pour leur dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'elle les avait observés depuis tout ce temps ? Et puis de toute façon elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanisme naturels masculins. C'était inutile. Et puis peut-être qu'avec le temps ils arriveraient enfin à surmonter cet obstacle…

Un soir, Mavis décida de se coucher plus tôt que prévu à cause des migraines que lui causaient ses problèmes mensuels. Elle éteignit la lumière de bonne heure et tenta de s'endormir avec l'aide d'un somnifère mais le sommeil ne vint pas la cueillir. Vers onze heures du soir, lorsqu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder ses deux tourtereaux, elle entendit soudain un grand éclaboussement venant de dehors. Comme elle avait abandonné l'idée d'attendre Morphée, elle se leva et marcha comme une souris sur la pointe des pieds, à la fois alertée et curieuse du bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle se glissa donc jusqu'à la fenêtre, attrapa le coussin de sa chaise et s'agenouilla dessus de façon à ne laisser que ses yeux dépasser du cadre. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit une petite lueur qui tremblait dehors, tout près de la rivière qui la rafraichissait ces derniers temps, à cause de la chaleur accablante de l'été.

Des rires venaient de là-bas. Elle reconnut les éclats de voix du plus petit des deux soldats et des murmures de son aîné. Elle se hissa un peu plus haut pour les distinguer et vit soudain leurs deux visages faiblement éclairés par une bougie qui était posée à même le sol. Le premier homme, qu'elle avait toujours vu grand dans la pénombre, souriait et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur amoureuse. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, comme sa nuque, son dos et…

« Oh mon Dieu… Un homme est en train de se baigner nu en bas de chez moi. » pensa Mavis qui cacha les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues.

Elle comprit soudain que l'éclaboussement qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt correspondait au moment où les deux amoureux étaient entrés dans l'eau. Leurs habits trainaient non loin d'eux, sûrement retirés à la hâte entre deux baisers et trois caresses, près des arbres. La jeune femme risqua un autre coup d'oeil par-dessus le cadre de la fenêtre pour voir à quoi ressemblait le deuxième soldat.

Il se révéla à peu près comme elle l'avait imaginé: beaucoup plus petit que son amant, le corps frêle, la peau laiteuse mais non moins agile et gracieux dans ses gestes. Il était chauve, avec des yeux noirs qui respiraient l'intelligence tandis qu'il scrutait avec envie le corps de son compagnon qui se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il y eut d'abord quelque gémissement et le cadet tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du rouquin qui ne céda pas et se mit plutôt à lui caresser le torse. Lorsque finalement il consentit à se séparer de lui, Mavis tendit l'oreille, à l'affût de la moindre parole qui pourrait lui donner quelque information sur le pourquoi du comment. La seule chose qu'elle put entendre fut:

« Cornélius… Embrasse-moi plus… »

« A tes ordres Blutch. »

Puis à nouveau les deux hommes échangeaient un baiser endiablé, leurs mains se cherchant de partout avec fébrilité. Mavis vit celles du roux descendre sur les fesses de son amant qui sursauta en retour. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle brûlait d'impatience de savoir si oui ou non ils le feraient cette fois.

Ledit Cornélius plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Blutch qui se figea. Il ne lui dit rien mais fit serpenter sa main sur le torse de son amant en rougissant. Il l'immergea ensuite dans l'eau et le roux soupira de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte. Le cadet eut quelques mouvements du bras qui enflammèrent son compagnon qui, au bout d'une minute, n'y tenant plus, le coucha sur le sol. Le haut de son corps se retrouva sur l'herbe et la partie inférieure de celui-ci resta dans l'eau. Un éclat de désir bestial brilla dans les yeux de Cornélius qui demanda à nouveau sa permission.

Blutch hocha la tête, les joues cramoisies. Il passa deux mains tremblantes sur son pénis et se mordit la lèvre inférieure au contact de celles-ci sur son érection douloureuse. Cornélius frotta son bassin contre celui de son amant qui poussa un petit cri. Puis les cordes vocales s'arrêtèrent, ne laissant plus que des respirations fortes troubler le calme de la nuit.

Mavis étaient rouge de honte à l'idée d'espionner ainsi un acte aussi intime. Elle tenta de détourner son regard de la scène mais rien à faire: elle ne pouvait rater un tel spectacle. Elle voyait le plus petit des deux soldat de dos, appuyé sur ses coudes alors que le deuxième homme arborait un visage de pure luxure. Ses joues étaient roses et ses cils battaient paresseusement au-dessus de ses yeux. Il empoignait fermement les hanches de son compagnon qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même, en proie à un plaisir intense.

Soudain, Cornélius amorça un mouvement de rein plus violent que lorsqu'il se frottait simplement à son amant. Ce dernier cria avant de gémir et respirant encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Il y eut quelques glapissements, de brusques baisers bestiaux et des va et vient qui renversèrent de l'eau sur la bougie, l'éteignant au passage.

Blutch jura alors que sa voix montait dans les aiguës mais son compagnon ne s'arrêtait pas, bien au contraire, et continuait ses violents coups de reins en plongeant son regard dans celui du cadet. Il lui mordit plusieurs fois le cou avant de se répandre une première fois en lui en lâchant un « putain » dans un soupir mal contrôlé.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. A peine eut-il lâché les hanches du plus petit qu'il le retourna sur l'herbe et remit le couvert alors que ce dernier criait. Blutch se plaqua une main sur la bouche en sentant son corps frémir de plaisir comme son pénis était au bord de l'explosion. Il ferma les yeux, se caressa le torse et les mamelons avant que Cornélius ne se couche sur lui.

Ainsi installé, le roux se fit plus pressant tandis qu'il embrassait et mordait la nuque de son amant. Les chairs claquaient de concert et il en profita pour donner quelques fessées à son compagnon qui glapit. Il glissa ensuite une main baladeuse vers son membre douloureusement dressé et se mit à le parcourir de tout son long sans s'arrêter d'entrer et de sortir de l'anus de Blutch qui jouit entre ses mains.

Cornélius se répandit à sont tour dans ce corps qui lui était si insolemment offert. Il se retira avec des gestes lourds puis attrapa son compagnon, le retourna pour se retrouver face à lui et l'embrassa de toute ses forces, comme pour lui communiquer son amour indescriptible. Son baiser lui fut rendu avec fougue puis les deux hommes s'éteignirent pendant de longues minutes en se caressant de part et d'autre. Ils sortirent ensuite de la rivière et revêtirent leurs habits sans cesser de se regarder et de se toucher. Dix minutes plus tard ils s'en allaient, se tenant par la main.

Mavis, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène rougit encore plus de honte et posa son front contre le cadran froid de la fenêtre. Elle avait bien imaginé que sa visite au front serait pleine de surprises mais si elle s'était attendue à ça !… Peut-être que dans les lettres de son frère, la mention « des choses qui ne sont pas dites » correspondaient à ce qu'elle venait de voir…

Quel voyage tout de même !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Un petit lemon même si je devrais réviser mon épreuve d'allemand etc...<strong>


End file.
